A Miraculous Revelation
by DefiantAir2173
Summary: One day, Ladybug and Chat Noir fight against an especially tough villain and Chat becomes very tired. The rest of the story becomes more intense from there. Includes reveal, fluff, post reveal adventures, etc. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! This story is also on Wattpad. **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. All rights go to respected owners.**
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been fighting an Akumatized victim for about an hour and Chat suddenly became very tired.

"M'lady, I need to take a breather... I'll catch up in a bit." He panted, "Sorry."

Ladybug swung her yo-yo a few times at the villain and then responded, "Alright, but try not to take too long. I'm having a tough time figuring out where the Akuma is."

Chat Noir crouched down, took deep breaths, and closed his eyes. The villain noticed Chat's vulnerability and took this opportunity to zap him. The villain sent several lasers toward the weakened Chat Noir. Ladybug managed to block most of them with her yo-yo, but she missed one.

"CHAT! Watch out!" She screamed. Chat Noir was too out of it to move quick enough and was hit. Ladybug started to fight even harder, but she realized she couldn't capture the Akuma without her partner. She dashed over to Chat and tried to wake him up, but he'd been knocked out.

"Hahaha!" Cried the villain. "You can't beat me without your cat friend, so you might as well hand over your miraculous now instead of making it more inconvenient for both of us."

Ladybug thought hard. Was there anyway she could get Chat Noir to wake up to fight the villain without having to ask Master Fu to borrow a miraculous again? Then she remembered why the villain was Akumatized in the first place; he was broken hearted because he hadn't found true love. She was going to have to kiss Chat Noir-again. Horror overtook her because she didn't see Chat in a romantic way, but as she leaned down to kiss him, his ring beeped and had only one pad left.

"He's about to detransform!" The villain exclaimed, "Give it up, Ladybug!" Then, he started shooting lasers again. Ladybug dodged them and managed to tie him up with her yo-yo. "Let me go, you spotted maniac!" He yelled.

Knowing that there was nothing to do to keep Chat Noir's identity a secret from her because he would change back in a matter of seconds, she picked him up and dashed behind a building so that the villain, or Hawkmoth looking through the villain's eyes, would find out his identity. She quickly leaned in an gave him a small peck. As his transformation wore off, he regained consciousness.

"L-Ladybug? What are you doing?" He asked surprised. Ladybug jumped back in shock and blushed furiously. "I-It was the only way t-to wake you up." She stammered.

Plagg flew out of Adrien's ring and sighed. "You two lovebirds better hurry. The villain is still out there!" He said annoyed. "But first, give me some cheese. I'm starving!" Adrien dug through his shirt pocket and handed his kwami a piece of Camembert. Then, he realized that he was no longer Chat Noir and that Ladybug saw him detransform. But not only that, she _kissed_ him. He began to apologize to Ladybug for not being careful enough and hoping she wouldn't be mad at him. What she did next surprised Adrien-she hugged him.

"I'm j-just glad you're okay." She managed. "L-Let's go defeat that v-villain."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Adrien and Ladybug stared at each other in awe after their hug. There was so much going through Ladybug's mind after what just happened that she didn't notice the tugging on her yo-yo string until the akumatized villain managed to untie himself.

"Uh-oh..." Ladybug said as she caught her yo-yo. "You'd better h-hurry and transform while I hold off L-Love Killer." She threw her yo-yo and swung around the building where Love Killer had previously been tied up.

"Oh man... I can't believe this is happening." Adrien said to Plagg in a daze. The kwami just groaned and said, "You'd better go help her instead of daydreaming!" Adrien jumped up and tried to focus. "You're right. Plagg claws out!" He called.

Chat Noir jumped in the direction Ladybug went and found that Ladybug was still struggling to find where Love Killer's Akuma was. "Having trouble, M'lady?" He asked.

Ladybug ran over to Chat and said, "Yeah! Where do you think it could be?"

"Did you try his belt? That would be a purr-fect place for an Akuma to hide, don't you think?" Chat Noir winked.

Ladybug thought for a second and then said, "You're r-right. It has to be in his belt! I think if I used my Lucky Charm and you used Cataclysm, we'd be able to c-capture it easily."

"Good thinking. Cataclysm!" Yelled Chat. 'Since when does Ladybug stutter around me?' He thought to himself.

"Lucky Charm!" Shouted Ladybug. "A computer mouse? What am I supposed to do with this?" She looked around and saw an umbrella, a scoop and a large storage bin from an ice cream cart, and a street curb. "Of course!" Ladybug said as she gathered the supplies. "Chat Noir, I need you to lead Love Killer over here and then destroy his belt after I trap him."

"Anything for you, Bugaboo." Chat Noir said while running over to the villain.

Ladybug ripped off the cord to the mouse and tied it to two trees, set the bin behind it, took the umbrella handle off to use as a hook, then hid behind the bin. "Now, Chat Noir!" She called.

A purple butterfly appeared in front of Love Killer's face and Hawkmoth tried to inform the villain that he was going to be lead into a trap. Instead of taking Hawkmoth's advice, Love Killer replied, "I'll get their miraculouses the way I want. I'll prevent them from being in love ever again before I defeat them." The villain tried to zap Chat Noir a few times but he dodged them easily.

Chat Noir then jumped over the mouse cord and the bin with Love Killer right on his tail. However, the villain didn't jump soon enough and fell face first into the trap. Ladybug quickly took Love Killer's belt off with the hook and tossed it in the air. Chat lifted his hand and swiftly grabbed it, causing it to turn brown, crumble, and release the akuma.

"NO!" Yelled Hawkmoth after he lost connection with the akumatized victim. "I may not have been victorious this time, Ladybug, but I will definitely love the day when I have your miraculous!" And with that, his circular window began to close.

"Bye-bye little butterfly." Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and purified the purple akuma, turning it to a white butterfly. After the butterfly flew off, she threw the mouse cord in the air and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!" which caused all the damage from the fight to be magically cleaned up.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison as they fist bumped.

"Chat Noir? Ladybug? What happened? where am I?" Asked the man who had previously been Love Killer.

Ladybug and Chat Noir assured him that he was alright.

"I know it hurts when you're broken hearted," Said Chat Noir. "But you can't force someone to love you if they reject you."

The man looked down and sighed. "I know. Thank you for rescuing me and for the advice."

"Anytime." The two heroes said as they watched the man walk off.

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter. It took my longer than I thought it would so hopefully it makes sense and doesn't have _too_ _many_ typos. Please leave a review if something seems off.**

 **I Hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction so far!**

 **~DefiantAir2173**


	3. Chapter 3

They stood there avoiding eye contact until the awkward silence was interrupted by Chat Noir's ring beeping, indicating that he only had 5 minutes till he'd detransform.

"Uh... I guess I'd better get going. See you later, Ladybug." Said Chat tentatively as he turned to jump away.

"W-Wait!" Exclaimed Ladybug. Suddenly, her earrings began to beep as well.

Chat Noir turned around, hopeful that Ladybug finally changed her mind about revealing their identities to each other.

"Never mind." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I wish I could tell you who I am, but I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger."

Chat Noir thought for a second and then responded, "Well if we both knew each other's true identities, it would be easier to alert each other when there's an akuma attack AND we could plan to defeat Hawkmoth when we're not transformed. As long as no one else finds out our identities, we should be sa-" Chat was interrupted by another beeping of his miraculous. There was only four minutes until his transformation wore off.

"Well, I d-don't think..." Ladybug trailed off as her miraculous beeped as well.

Chat Noir became anxious and grabbed Ladybug's arm and ran to the nearest alleyway. Their miraculous beeped once again.

"Chat what are you d-doing?" Questioned Ladybug.

"Please Ladybug..." Chat Noir pleaded as both their miraculouses flashed for the forth time.

Ladybug sighed and said, "Spots Off." Her transformation dropped and she became Marinette again. Tikki flew out of her earrings and hovered next to Marinette, who handed her a pink and white Macaroon. "So...um-" Marinette was caught by surprise as Chat Noir pulled her into a hug. "I...uh h-hope that you weren't expecting it to be someone else..." She said embarrassedly as she backed out of the hug.

As Chat's ring flashed for the last time, he put his hands on Marinette's shoulders and with a smile, he replied, "I'm glad it's you, Marinette."

As he began to detransform, Marinette blushed and realized what this meant; Adrien loved her. "I'm s-sorry I rejected you so m-many times." She apologized. "The t-truth is I had a bug- I mean big crush on you, so that's why I n-never accepted your feelings as Chat Noir."

Adrien's eyes grew wide as he heard her words. "I felt the same way about you, but I guess Ladybug just caught my eye before Marinette did. I starting to like you, but I didn't want to admit I liked more than one girl." He explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Marinette laughed nervously. "It's kind of funny that we both liked each other but never realized until now..."

They stood there in silence processing the recent events until a little scratchy voice that could only belong to Plagg, announced, "Alright, we got it you two are in love but were too dense to see it until now. This whole love business is disgusting. I need some cheese to distract me, Adrien!"

The blond just rolled his eyes and gave the kwami an extra stinky piece of Camembert cheese. "By the way Marinette, this is my kwami, Plagg." Adrien said to Marinette.

"We've met. He helped me fight the akumatized person that one time you lost your— wait, you were a glitter statue when I had to fight Style Queen, weren't you?" Marinette said. "This is my kwami, Tikki."

"Hi! I've heard quite a lot about you." Tikki said which caused Marinette to blush.

"Anyway, Sugarcube and I want to do some more catching up outside this dark street thing. The last time we saw each other, we didn't really get to talk much with it being Nooroo's cycle and the Sandboy attack." Plagg said, leading Tikki off to a tree right outside the alley. Adrien and Marinette followed them and sat together on a nearby park bench.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, um..." They said together. "I wanted to ask— You go first... No, you... Okay, I'll go first."

After repeatedly jinxing and a moment of silence, Marinette finally said, "I'm g-glad you're o-ok. I was r-really worried."

"Thank you for saving me, m'l-Marinette." Adrien respond. Then he thought to himself, _She seems nervous...maybe I should hold off on the nicknames and puns for now._

"Y-Yeah! Any t-time. You are my smartner-PARTNER after all and we g-go to the same school and wow you're so beaut- awesome! Agh. Now I'm rambling." Said an embarrassed Marinette as she covered her eyes with her hands.

Following much blushing and more awkward silences was the sound of Marinette's phone, which cause both of them to slightly flinch.

"Hi, Alya." Marinette answered her phone.

"We scheduled a sleepover tonight at my place and you were supposed to be here at 6:30. It's now 7:56! Where are you girl?!" Asked a slightly frustrated Alya through the phone.

"Oh um..." Marinette glanced up at Adrien. "I was at the park and I r-ran into Adrien and we started talking. So yeah."

Adrien could hear Alya laugh slightly and say, "Yeah right. As if you could actually hold a conversation with him without going, 'Uh- blah..g-gotta go!' and tripping as you run off. You really gotta figure out how to talk to him to tell him that you love h—"

"Uhh yeah thanks I'll be at your house soon!" Marinette quickly hung up.

"What was t-that about?" Asked Adrien, pretending he didn't hear any of their conversation.

"I, uh am supposed to hang out with Alya tonight. Sorry I have to go so soon. I'll s-see you at cool—school tomorrow." Said Marinette quickly as she got up to head home. She dug through her bag, looked up, and muttered in annoyance. "Ugh, I forgot extra food for Tikki...It's going to be a long walk home and I'm going to be even later to Alya's."

"I brought some food for my kwami," Offered Adrien. "I can...take you home."

Marinette turned and asked nervously, "W-Will you please?"

"Anything for you, Buga-uh Marinette." He said with a smile.

The two began to walk over to the tree their kwamis went to. Adrien reached in his jacket and gave a price of cheese to Plagg, who scarfed it down.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Chat Noir held out a clawed hand out for Marinette, who gladly took it and was carried in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Once Chat reaches Marinette's house, he leapt onto her balcony and gently set her down. They stood there for one or two minutes in silence still processing the recent events and were unsure what to say to each other.

"Well, I'd better let you pack so that you can go to Alya's house." Chat Noir said, breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah," Marinette stuttered. "Thanks for b-bringing me home."

As Chat turned to leave, Marinette yelled, "Wait!"

"What is it?" He asked.

"I, um..." Marinette thought for a second. _Just tell him how you feel, Marinette._

"Yes?" Chat Noir asked, hopeful that she'd admit her feelings.

"Uh...n-nothing. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Adrien." Marinette said quietly.

"Farewell, M'lady."

"Alya, I'm going to do it! I'm going to tell him!" Marinette said to Alya just after they tucked Alta's little sisters into bed.

"Woah, hold up. You can't just waltz right up to his house right now. You'll have to wait until school tomorrow." Alya laughed.

"Well, yeah." Marinette said. "But you'll help me plan it out, right?"

"Obviously, girl!" Alya exclaimed. "I can't believe you're actually going to do it!"

"Me neither..." Marinette muttered.

"Let's start coming up with a plan of action while eating snacks." Alya suggested.

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School is quite hard and takes up a lot of time, but to mention the thousands of other activities I've been dragged into. I'll hopefully be able to publish another chapter either today or tomorrow so stay tuned!**

 **~DefiantAir2173**


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette had trouble sleeping that night. Adrien was circling around her thoughts more than ever. She would try convince herself to think of anything else, but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the last Akuma attack. It seemed like only a few minutes when Marinette finally fell asleep that Alta's alarm went off. Marinette groaned and Alya sat up, rubbed her eyes, shut off the alarm, and grabbed her glasses from the bedside table.

"Didn't sleep much last night?" Asked Alya.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just really nervous about...today." Said a very tired Marinette.

"Hey, don't worry girl! You got this. Adrien totally likes you!" Alya encouraged her friend.

"You're right, I can do this!" Marinette said, trying to make herself feel better.

The two friends got out of bed and changed out of their pajamas. They ate some pancakes that Alya's mom cooked for them and Marinette snuck some pieces of it with extra syrup under the table for Tikki. After they finished breakfast and grabbed their backpacks, they headed to school.

Adrien didn't sleep much that night either. He kept waking up whenever he had a dream about Ladybug detransforming into Marinette. He woke up Plagg several times in the night to ask him how he never noticed the similarities between Marinette and Ladybug and if he should tell her how he felt about her again, so the kwami didn't feel well-rested in the morning either. Once Nathalie came into Adrien's room to wake him up, Adrien was already getting ready for school. He couldn't wait to see his lady.

Once his body guard reached the school, Adrien practically jumped out of the car. He quickly walked over to his friend, Nino and tried to hide his excitement.

"What's up, Nino?" Adrien asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Nothing much, dude, but why are you so excited to see me? We just saw each other at school all day for the past two days." Nino wondered.

"Uh, you know. Just excited to be able to see my awesome friends and not be under my father's strict rules." Adrien replied and then thought, _well it's not a_ _complete_ _lie._

Just after Adrien finished his response, he heard Alya say, "Hey guys!"

Marinette waved nervously and then looked down, so Alya gave her a little shove toward Adrien.

"R-Right. I was going to t-tell you—" Marinette started, but was interrupted.

"Adrikins!" Cried Chloé as she ran over to Adrien and wrapped her arms around his neck, abandoning Sabrina. "I missed you _so_ much!"

Adrien lightly shoved her off of him and sighed. "I missed you too...even though we just saw each other yesterday."

Nino laughed and playfully elbowed Adrien. "Says you!"

"Not helping." Adrien gestured to Chloé, who didn't notice because she was still trying to hug him.

Adrien turned to Marinette and asked her what she wanted to tell him but just as she opened her mouth to speak, the school bell rang.

"I guess we'll talk after class." Said Adrien as the students walked into their classrooms.

The day seemed to pass very slowly for Adrien and Marinette. They became especially impatient to talk to each other when Ms. Mendeleev talked about Mitosis for the fifth time this month.

Once the final bell rang, they looked around for each other. They nearly sprinted when they caught sight of each other.

"You got this, Marinette!" Alya called.

Still running, Marinette turned her head and gave Alya a thumbs up, which caused her to run into Adrien and fall on top of him. Marinette sprung up and helped Adrien up.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she heard some students, including Chloé, laugh.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day?! Rare, I know. Please point out any typos so I can fix them as soon as possible...Bumpy bus rides arent exactly the best place for writinh stories on a tiny phone.**

 **~DefiantAir2173**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Adrien looked around, grabbed Marinette's arm, and ran around a corner so that they could get away from all the people. Chloé made Sabrina come with her and spy on them from a far enough distance that they wouldn't be noticed.

"My body guard is going to be here soon, but I just had to talk to you before the end of the day." Adrien said.

"Y-Yeah, me too. I actually w-wanted to tell you something." Marinette said, trying to build up as much courage as possible.

"What is it?" Adrien asked excitedly.

"I um... I l-like you." Marinette confessed. "W-Well, honestly I love you. Ever since the f-first day at school when you gave me your umbrella and yeah."

Adrien blushed. "I l-love you too."

"So, what n—" Marinette was interrupted again, but this time it was by Sabrina's yelling.

"Chloé! Come back!" Sabrina yelled after her friend.

Chloé saw Marinette run into Adrien and started laughing hysterically. She thought that Adrien would get tired of Marinette being so clumsy and getting mad at her, but instead he grabbed her hand and ran off with her. Chloé thought Marinette was about to get yelled at in private, so she grabbed her 'friend,' Sabrina, to go and witness it. However, when they went to spy on the two, they heard Adrien say that he loved Marinette. Chloé was broken hearted. How could her Adrikins choose the baker-girl over her?

Sabrina watched as her friend's eyes fill with tears and the next thing she knew, Chloé ran off.

"Chloé! Come back!"

Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other and waited for Sabrina to run after Chloé.

"We'd better go check to see if she's okay, bugaboo." Adrien gave Marinette a wink. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Marinette blushed and then transformed. "Tikki, Spots On!"

They gazed at each other for a few seconds and then remembered that they had to see why Chloé was upset. They leaped in the direction Sabrina ran and found Sabrina comforting Chloé, who was sitting on a nearby bench, hugging her knees.

"Ladybug? Do you need my help fighting an Akuma?" Chloé asked excitedly, as if nothing was bothering her.

"Not at the moment. We just wanted to see if you are feline alright." Chat Noir said slyly.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat. "We heard you were upset and wanted to make sure that you're okay. We don't want Hawkmoth to Akumatize you."

"Oh okay." Chloé said a bit disappointed. "I'm fine. It's just...my friend, Adrien told some girl named Marinette, who is kind of mean especially to me, that he loved her."

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged nervous glances and tried to make Chloé feel better.

"I know it's hard when you like someone, but they have feelings for someone else." Ladybug said.

"But if they aren't the right person for you, then you should just be friends and try to find the person who is." Chat Noir finished.

"Wow, thanks Ladybug and Chat Noir. That actually makes me feel a lot better." Chloé said happily. "Is there any chance that you've changed your mind and actually do need my help?"

"Not right now, but if we need your help, we'll tell you right away!" Chat Noir said, trying not to disappoint her.

"I hope you feel better, Chloé!" Ladybug smiled.

The heroes ran in the opposite direction of Chloé and stopped behind the school so they could change back.

"I'd better hurry so my driver doesn't get mad." Adrien said sadly as he walked toward a gray car. "I'll see you later, Marinette."

"Yeah, see you later." Marinette managed not to stutter.

Adrien opened the car door and waved at Marinette one last time before getting in the car.

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed chapter 6 of this story! Thank you to all of you who've followed/favorited this story and left such nice reviews! I'm glad that you guys have like this fanfiction so far.**

 **~DefiantAir2173**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Ugh. Tikki, why does Chloé ruin everything?" Marinette asked her kwami angrily as she shoved her face in her pillow. "Adrien said he liked me, but then she just HAD to make a scene!"

Tikki giggled and hugged Marinette. "Look on the bright side! You actually told him your feelings AND he said he liked you back!"

"I know, but still..." Marinette rolled onto her back and her eyes suddenly got very wide. "Oh my gosh! Adrien likes me!"

She got up and started pacing around her room. "Adrien likes me? Adrien Agreste likes _me_? Not only that, but Chat Noir likes me!"

Tikki giggled another time. "Of course he likes you! He has all along!"

"And we didn't even get to talk about it..." Marinette trailed off as she suddenly got an idea. "I should go visit him!"

Tikki smiled at her holder and got ready to transform.

* * * ️ ️

Adrien threw his bag next to his bed and plopped down on his couch. "Ugh, Chloé. She's my friend, but she really gets in the way of things sometimes."

"You're telling me." Said Plagg. "Do you know how many times we've had to transform because of how often she makes people mad? And what about that time I just wanted to eat some tasty camembert? I got an ugly bracelet stuck on my head!"

Adrien chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes. "Plagg, you know what I mean. Marinette finally told me she loves me! Ladybug loves me! And Chloé got in the way."

"Well, if you're so worried about it, just go pay her a visit. You know where to find her now." Plagg told him with a hint of annoyance in his voice, even though he wanted to how things played out no matter how much he denied it.

"Are you suggesting that I transform?" Asked the model with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever." Plagg said pretending to be unamused. "Just hurry up before I get hungry again."

Ladybug kept off the balcony toward the direction of Adrien's house. She decided it would be best to make it hard to tell where she was going in case someone started recording or following her. She was worried that someone might start recording or following her and she didn't want to send out the wrong vibe and sense Adrien's father is very over protective, she didn't want him to get upset.

When she neared the Agreste Mansion, she looked around to make sure no one was looking, then she yo-yoed right up to Adrien's bar-like windows. She noticed one of them had been left open, so she peered inside. Adrien didn't seem to be in his room. Ladybug cupped her hands next to her mouth and called out his name just loud enough to be heard by anyone in his room, but not enough to get the attention of anyone else, but there was no response.

Ladybug hopped onto a nearby rooftop and thought for a moment. There's nothing in his schedule at this time today. His fencing class ended over an hour ago and he didn't have Chinese lessons until tomorrow. Maybe he's somewhere else in his house.

She decided to wait for awhile on that rooftop in case Adrien came back to his room.

Chat Noir quickly opened his window and jumped out. He leapt across rooftop after rooftop, using the most direct route to Marinette's house because he couldn't wait to see her.

When he arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, he noticed Marinette wasn't on her balcony. He decided to peak in her window, but he caught not sight of her.

She must be helping her parents down in the bakery, He thought. I'll wait on top of the building across the street until she comes back up to her room.

* * *

 **Hello, guys! Sorry for the _LOOONNGGG_ wait, but I'm back (for awhile!) The second semester of school really kicked my butt and I haven't had much time to update with sports, tests, camps, you know- the works. For the few people that read my story up to the last chapter, thanks for sticking by me even in this unannounced hiatus. I'll be free for about the next two weeks, so there will probably be several more chapters before another (hopefully _wayyy_ shorter) hiatus. Thank you guys for reading. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7!**

 **~DefiantAir2173**

 **p.s.~ I'm on Tumblr now! fijiwater-cartoons :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Ladybug started to get impatient. She had already waited 30 minutes and there was no sign of Adrien. She kept checking the Ladyblog in case there was an akuma, but there weren't any updates. She began pacing back and forth on the rooftop.

 _Where could he be_? Thought Ladybug. Then, a sudden realization occurred. _Ugh, I'm so dumb! His window's open because he's probably transformed into Chat Noir!_

Ladybug pulled up the tracker on her bug phone and sure enough, Chat Noir's paw was on the map.

 _Wait a second_ , Ladybug thought to herself as she zoomed in on his location. _Chat Noir is at my house!_

She closed her yo-yo and raced to his location as fast as she could, without looking back.

• • •

Chat Noir became bored quickly and started playing games on his cat phone (which was pretty hard to do, considering the small size of the screen and the fact that it was a stick.)

 _Yes! I finally completed level 167_! Chat thought as he closed the phone and stretched out because he'd been sitting for quite awhile. He stood up and peaked in her window again. _Where could she be? She wouldn't still be in the bakery, would she?_

He jumped down to the door and the sign read, 'Sorry, we're closed.' Chat looked through the glass and no one appeared to be inside. He let out a sigh and thought, _She must be at Alya's or something. I guess I'll see her at school tomorrow._

He looked at the time on his cat phone. _Shoot! I've been gone for too long! I hope my father didn't notice yet._ He extended his stick and raced home _._

• • •

BANG! Ladybug and Chat Noir were both too busy looking behind them, making sure they weren't being followed to notice what was in front of them. Just like during akuma fights, Chat fell on top of Ladybug.

"Sorry!" They both apologized before they opened their eyes. Once they did, they scrambled up off each other. "There you are!"

They stood there in silence for several moments until Chat said, "So, about earlier..."

"O-Oh, uh yeah." Ladybug laughed embarrassedly. "About earlier..."

"Chloé seemed to have gotten in the way, but I'm sure she wasn't trying to be mean." Chat assured Ladybug.

"No, I'm sure she didn't mean any harm..." Ladybug said uneasily.

"Are you alright, M'lady? You seem really nervous."

"Y-Yeah, it's just difficult knowing that it's youunder the mask. Wait, I don't mean difficult, just I guess it's d-different. I know that my longtime crush is actually my partner and best f-friend! I just feel s-so bad for rejecting y—" Ladybug's rambling was interrupted by Chat Noir wrapping her in a hug.

"Ladybug, it's okay. I never noticed that, well the real you was sitting behind me in class all this time." Chat assured her. "Ladybug, I'm glad we're best friends, but I was thinking that we could be more."

Ladybug felt her face get hot and she pulled away from the hug, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Y-You...You mean, you really w-want to?" She asked surprised.

"Of course! I don't want to sound shallow, but I've wanted to since the day we met!" Said Chat Noir. "What do you say?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" This time, she was the one who hugged him.

Chat Noir was hardly ever happier in his life. "See, Bugaboo? I told you I'd catch your eye one day." He said with a smirk. "I always know you'd be mine."

Ladybug touched the tip of his nose and giggled. "Silly kitty."

The two held their warm embrace for quite awhile before Chat put his hand around her waist and held her hand with the other, causing Ladybug to blush. "I have to get back home before my father worries too much, but before I leave I..." Chat Noir started to become a little embarrassed.

"Cat got your tongue, kitty cat?" Ladybug teased. She smiled up at him, but saw him awkwardly looking away. She took her unoccupied hand and placed it on his cheek. She closed her eyes and kissed him.

The kiss lasted several moments before they separated. They gazed at each other in awe for several more moments.

"That was...amazing." Chat Noir marveled.

"It was." Ladybug replied. "You don't want to do that again, do you?"

He responded by pulling her close again and placing his lips and hers once more. This time was even better. It was warmer, more passionate, and much less awkward. As their lips parted, they smiled and held each other close for a moment more.

"I'd better let you go... I wouldn't want your father, or my parents, to get upset. Ladybug said.

"Yeah, you're right." Chat Noir kissed Ladybug's hand. "Farewell, M'lady. See you at school tomorrow."

"See you." She responded and turned toward the direction of her house as Chat turned toward the direction of his.

"Uh, Chat?" Ladybug turned her head.

"Yeah, Bugaboo?"

"I, uh... I love you."

Chat Noir smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Sense I've been gone for 34,482.6 years, I thought I'd give you an extra special, longer, double chapter night.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~DefiantAir2173**

 **p.s.~ for someone who's really never experienced any romantic feelings or anything, I added a lot in this chapter... XD**


End file.
